El favor
by Julieta Love
Summary: Len siempre le anda permitiendo a Rin todos sus caprichos a pesar de que él lleva tiempo intentando ahorrar para una cosa que él realmente quiere. Hoy Rin le devolvera de una vez por todas todos sus caprichos que le ha estado concebiendo con un "Favor" (Este es el peor Summary de la historia)


**Hola! Bueno aquí les deo un onee-short rinxLen x3 y espero que les guste. Esta animado con MMD pero no lo publicare porque es una caca… bueno leeanlo:**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kaito, Miku, Len y yo hicimos una quedada como hacíamos todos los viernes. Salíamos a tomar algo, dar una vuelta charlar… un poco de todo.

-Me tengo que ir ya que sino Mikuo se enfadara conmigo.- Dijo Miku.

-Miku son solo las 6 de la tarde… ¿No puedes quedarte más rato?- Intentó convencerla Kaito.

-Kaito, tú ya has visto a Mikuo enojado… no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Tranquila Miku, ya quedamos si quieres mañana ¿sí?- Le comente para que no se sintiera mal, cosa que no creo que fuese tan fácil, porque Kaito tenía la misma cara que un cachorrito muerto de hambre.

-Entonces mejor que me vaya ¡Chao!- Dijo despidiéndose de nosotros.

-¡Espérame que te acompaño!- Gritó Kaito cuando Miku dio un par de pasos en dirección de su casa haciendo ella se quedara quieta esperándolo, hasta que él llegó a alcanzarla y se fueron juntos.

Y nos dejaron allí solos a mí, y a mi hermoso hermano. Es el chico más hermoso que conozco y que existe en todo el mundo, y al que más amo. Estoy enamorada de mi propio hermano y para colmo somos gemelos. Nos quedamos mirando pensando que podríamos hacer ahora ya que nuestros dos mejores amigos nos acaban de abandonar en el mejor momento. De pronto mis tripas rugieron de una forma inhumana ¿Eso salía de dentro de mí?

-¿Quieres que vayamos a por algo de comer?

-V-vale- Le respondí a mi Len. Pero… ¿Escuchó mi estómago? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Nos fuimos a un puesto de crêpes que había cerca del parque donde nos encontrábamos. Todo fue bien, en el camino nos estuvimos riendo de tonterías y hablando de cosas sin sentido, o cosas habituales… Somos el mejor amigo del otro así que siempre que nos pasa algo contamos con el otro y no nos escondemos ningún secreto… bueno… yo solo el de que lo amo… pero creo que será mejor esperar un tiempo para contarle…. Tras pedir nuestros crêpes obviamente tuvimos que pagar. Busque la cartera en una pequeña bandolera rosa pastel que llevaba puesta.

-¡No, no, no…!.- Decía mientras me daba una grandiosa Facepalm.

-Rin, ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupado

-¡Me deje la cartera en casa!- Dije bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-No pasa nada, ya pago yo.- Dijo frotándome la cabeza como hacia habitualmente, de esa manera que siempre conseguía hacerme sonrojar y con esa sonrisa tan tierna que solamente me dirija a mí.- Eran 280 ¥ ¿No?- La dependienta afirmó con la cabeza y el pago.

Tras comprarlos nos fuimos a casa. ¡Es injusto! Siempre me anda el comprando todos mis caprichos y además me da igual lo que él me diga, sé que está ahorrando para comprarse una guitarra nueva (ya que Chibi Len no tenía mejor cosa que hacer que rompérsela).

-Len… sé que estas ahorrando y por culpa de mis caprichos no podrás comprarte la guitarra que querías… deja que te la pague…. - Dije con una mirada un tanto triste, realmente me sentía culpable… Ya lleva más de medio año ahorrando y la guitarra no es tan cara… además el último disco que grabamos fue muy bien y nos pagaron realmente bien…

-No hace falta… pero a cambio si que puedes hacer una cosa.- Dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un beso…- Dijo esto tapándose levemente su boca y mirando a otra dirección.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bueno… está bien… entonces dime quien te gusta.

-Etto… ¿Quién te gusta a ti?

-Pensaba que ya lo sabias…- Volvió a poner esa maldita sonrisa tan tierna, pero… ¿De qué me habla? Nunca hemos hablado de este tema… si no estoy segura de que me habría dicho quién (Es un poco patán con las chicas).

Se acercó lentamente a mí y… ¡¿Me besó?! ¿C-cómo? ¿P-pero que estaba pasando? Bueno, la verdad es que me gusto el beso… sabia a bananas….

-Me gustas tú, tonta…

Inconscientemente salí corriendo a mi cuarto para después tirarme a mi cama, empecé a llorar incontrolablemente, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas pero somos hermanos... ¡Cuánto odiaba es palabra! ¡Desde que me enamore de él esa palabra no la detesto! _Rin… Perdóname… yo no quería__… _Solo se le escuchaba susurrar a Len desde la otra parte de la puerta, eso hizo que mi llanto aumentara. ¿Por qué la vida me estaba gastando esta mala jugada?

Len abrió la puerta y me miro tristemente y se dirigió hacia mí para sentarse en mi cama.

-Te amo…- Susurré, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No llores, yo también te amo.- Y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Olvídame, somos hermanos…- Dije agachando mi cabeza mientras otra lagrima rondaba por mi cara.

-Princesa, no digas eso.- Y con una mano suya levanto mi mentón.- Si ambos sentimos lo mismo está bien ¿No te parece?

-Supongo…

-Pues vamos.- Dijo ofreciéndome una mano. Tome su mano feliz, al fin podríamos estar juntos y no como "Los hermanos Kagamine" si no como algo más. Acababa de tomar la mano del paraíso al fin seriamos libres…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Lo escribí el curso pasado durante las clases de Matemáticas y lo tenía rondando por mi computador tan feliz xD (me aburro mucho allí porque yo ya se me todo…) Espero que les gustase y bueno, con esto me despido. Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo a todos. **

_**CHAUUUUUUUUU~**_


End file.
